


Romance is Dead. Luckily, We Have A Necromancer

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Changbin has magic, Cute, Fantasy, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, M/M, Magic, Necromancy, Puppies, light angst?, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Changbin has magic. Changbin has a major crush on his best friend Felix. Felix doesn’t have magic. Felix doesn’t know magic exists. They’re gay. And super gay. Enjoy!





	1. Changbin Vs Devil Box

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story i wrote a while back for my creative writing class. I’m really proud of this story, and i got third place in our class competition with this story. I’m posting this unedited, other than the name changes, so i apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Thank for for waiting for me to post. I’m coming up with ideas for My parenting AU so hopefully i post soon. Thank you for waiting! Enjoy this story!

The ear-piercing, soul destroying, demon box screamed like a banshee, awakening poor Changbin from his peaceful slumber.

The boy scrambled to his feet, grabbing the nearest object that could be used as a weapon… a book. He lined up the projectile with the mechanical reincarnation of the Devil.

Pow! The projectile made contact with its target, sending both the book and demon into the wall. Finally, the prophecy has been fulfilled, and the demon now rests as pieces of glass, plastic, and metal debris.

“Seo Changbin!” A new foe approaches. “What in the unholy underworld are you doing up there!” The voice echoed off the walls of the hallway. It’s eerie scratchy voice terrifying enough to give a dragon goose bumps, much like that of a witch. “Don’t tell me you broke your alarm clock again!” He could hear her footsteps get progressively closer and closer until they halted outside his bedroom door.

Changbin retreated to his closet in an attempt to hide from the ferocious witch.

“Changbin, where are you!” She sounded close, as if she was right outside of the closet door. Suddenly, it swung open in an instant revealing the hideous creature. “There you are!” The witch groaned in annoyance. “I can’t believe you broke your clock again! What are you doing in the closet?”

Changbin tossed the clothes he used to cover himself to the side and slowly crawled out from his corner. “Coming out of it.” He started as a matter of fact.

The creature sighed, “Stop messing around and help me pick the pieces for the fourth time this week.”

Changbin snickered as he haphazardly ran to get the broom and dustpan from the hallway closet.

“I can’t believe you. You turn 17 next week and you still act like a child.”

Changbin freturned with the cleaning supplies and swiftly swept the broken clock into the pan, eagerly holding it up to his mother.

She rolled her eyes, but twirled her finger anyway, causing sparkling spirals to flurried around her finger, and trail their way to the demon remains. They began to float in the air and reconnect themselves into its former unholy glory.

Changbin  snatched the demon box from the air as soon as his mom was finished with repairing the broken clock. “Thanks mom!” He said, as he gently placed it next to the beat up and torn book that laid on his bedside counter.

“Thanks mom,” the witch mocked, eliciting a mischievous smile from Changbin. “Go get changed and eat your breakfast now. I don’t want you to be late to school again because of your recurring demon battles.”

“Okay mom,” Changbin  groaned out.

“You turn seventeen next week. Hopefully that means you can fix your own broken clock and maybe make your own breakfast, when we start training.”

“Okay mom,” he repeated. His face of displeasure immediately lifted up to excitement when he noticed his mom was giving him “The Look.” “I’ll do my best!” He suddenly beams.

The witch returned his smile by petting Changbin’s hair. “That's my boy.”


	2. Mr. Stupid (Beautiful)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felixu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN. So i’m gonna be updating this daily since this has been prewritten and i have everything prepared audidjef. sO enjoy this short but soft chapter.

“So Binnie, what are you going to do for your birthday?”

Changbin  rolled his eyes as he let out a groan of disgust. “I told you to stop calling me that already Felix!”

Ah yes, Felix, the amazing, smart, beautiful, boy-crush of the school. “Can’t do that Binnie,” he said, throwing an arm over Changbin’s shoulder. “The name's a cutie… just like you.” Then, he winked. Felix  winked right at Changbin, causing his little gay heart to flutter and almost explode.

Changbin tried his best to come up with a response, but all that could come out of his mouth was a little, “Shut up, Mr.-” Beautiful. With all your stupidly perfect brown hair and cute little freckles scattered across your cheeks and your light caramel tan and- “Stupid.”

Felix giggled. “Amazing comeback,” he said patting other’s head.

Changbin  flailed his arms wildly as he screamed, “Quit it! You’re making me feel shorter than I already am,” he huffed as he crossed his arms.

“Not my fault you’re tiny, pipsqueak.”

“Hey! I’m Asian! It’s in my blood to not grow any taller than 5’5. And that’s tall in my family.”

Felix wore his smile brightly. “Let’s just get to class. We’re about to be late again.” He pulled out his phone, checking the time with his free left hand. “Crap we’re already late. Come on!” In a swift motion, Felix’s  hand found its way to Changbin’s, lacing their fingers together as the taller forced the two of them to run to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else ships them so much. i didn’t mean for them to reflect Changbin and Felix so much when i wrote this. They’re names were originally Jake and Branden. Changbin was Jake, nickname Kiki not Binnie, and Felix was Branden. The fact changing their names to Felix and Changbin was so easy scares me. wELP THAT WAS A RANT. THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Wake Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just cute shdijdjdjfnf. I’m emo again shdidne. A person i thought was my best friend suddenly stopped being my friend. She so readily threw me away despite how much i tried to be there for her and make sure she’s doing well. Oh well, i guess that’s just how life is. You can only protect someone so mcuh before they decide you don’t matter anymore. Sorry thatwas really sad. n e ways. ENJOY!

“Wake up! Wake up!” Changbin opened his eyes to be met with a goblin bouncing around on his bed, shaking him around. Changbin  smirked slightly, before tackling said goblin. He raised his arms, much like a spider would raise its fangs before biting into the prey, and one swift motion he bit into the goblin’s sides, jabbing repeatedly. He didn’t stop, no matter how much the mischievous creature laughed and screamed.

“Uncle! Uncle! I give up. You win Changbin !” The goblin surrendered.

Changbin  pushed himself off his former enemy. “That’s what you get when you go against me. Foolish of you to think you can best me.”

Felix  sighed and held his arm out to which Changbin simply stared at. “Well? Aren’t you going to help me up?”

Changbin  muttered a quick ‘sorry,’ before he pulled Felix off of the floor.

An awkward silence filled the room and surrounded the two friends.

Felix  snapped his head up at the sound of an awkward cough.

“So,” Changbin tilted his head as he spoke, “you going to tell me why you’re here at…” He peaked over Felix’s  shoulder to check the time. “Two A.M.! Seriously!”

“That says P.M.” Felix stated as a matter of fact. “The sun’s still out dummy.”

“Oh,” Changbin rubbed the back of his head shyly, “Oops?”

Felix  sighed as he crossed his arms. “You’re pretty stupid considering you’re the older one of us two.”

Changbin, with a huff, pushed past Mr.Beautiful to get to his closet. “Anyways, what are you doing here?” He rummaged through different outfits, holding them against his body to pick the perfect one. “How does this look?”

“Like all your other outfits. Red hoodie with black jeans.” Felix gestured to Changbin’s closet, which was almost completely red and black. “Also, I’m bringing you to the mall, to celebrate your birthday.”

“My birthday? But that’s not till May twentieth.”

“Changbin,” Felix rubbed his temples in frustration, “Today is May twentieth.” He sighed heavily. “How did you not know today’s date?”

“Probably because a goblin woke me up from my peaceful sleep and got me excited so early in the morning.”

“Its two in the afternoon!” Felix exclaimed.

“Your point?” By now he finally finished putting on his red hoodie and black jeans.

The younger groaned out in frustration. “God you’re so annoying.”

The only response Changbin gave was a pursed smile and a sly shoulder shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


	4. MUST PET DOGGIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL. Well, technically tomororw is but a sis don’t wanna show up tomorrow ☕️☕️. Too much mess sweeties. also MY SENIOR FRIENDS GRADUATE TODAY. catch me crying as they walk across the stage. iM EMO. n e ways. ENJOY!!!

The mall wasn’t too far of a walk for them. A measly twenty minutes for the duo.

Throughout the entire walk, Changbin couldn’t stop gushing over the cute dogs that passed them by, and Felix couldn’t help but admire the way his best friend’s eyes lit up and sparkled every time he saw a dog.

“Maybe I should get you a dog?” Felix accidentally said out loud.

Changbin’s head whipped around at a dizzying speed. Incredulity was plastered all over his face. “You should do what?” There will little glimmers of hope on the elder’s face, while his mouth hung open, unable to be shut.

“Its nothing!” He beamed his most innocent smile possible.

Changbin, annoyed, puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. “Meanie,” he said like a child, because he knew that when Felix said something, it was usually final.

“How did you manage to be born older than me, but still be more of a child?”

Changbin puffed out his chest and pressed his fists against his hips. Much like a child would when they felt proud of their self. “I call it the power of youth.”

“Just shut up you idiot,” Felix said endearingly, tossing his arm over the shorter’s shoulder and holding him close. They walked in silence, until Felix saw a new sign that said, “New pet shop in Vemsea Mall” the words read, effectively gained the attention of his best friend.

The moment Changbin heard pet shop, he grabbed the younger’s hand and immediately started running toward the mall. Nothing was going to keep him away from those puppies.

“Changbin slow down,” Felix pleaded.

“No! There are puppies!”

The younger could tell immediately there was nothing he could do to calm down Changbin. Felix lightly smiled to himself, watching how excited Changbin got over the animals.

“That’s it!” The younger screamed as they neared the store.

Suddenly he had the perfect gift to give to Changbin. Now, he has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu i hope u all have a great summer


	5. YOU GET A PUPPY AND YOU GET A PUPPY AND EVERYONE GETS A PUPPY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t got much today other than i’m a single lonely gay. ENJOY

“Changbin! Can you come downstairs for a second?”

Changbin was sitting on his bed, watching dance videos when his mom called for him. He felt so comfortable in bed, cozied up in his new fluffy pajamas and freshly washed comforter. He  _ really _ did not want to get up.

“Do I have to?” He shouts back only to receive silence as a response. “Ugh,” he groaned out loud, tossing his computer and blanket to the side.

The first thing Changbin saw when he came downstairs was his mom talking with Felix in the dining room. He was looking into a box with a fond smile spread onto his face. His mom looked equally as happy, but Changbin  had no idea what was going on.

“Felix? What are you doing here?” When he gained the attention of the younger, Felix quickly closed the box and held it behind his back.

“You didn’t see that did you?” His eyes were wide with fear.

“What was I supposed to see?” Neither his mom, nor Felix  responded. “Well?”

Felix looked to Changbin’s  mother, as if he was asking for approval of something. That was when he heard a sound, oddly similar to a dog bark.

“What was that?” Changbin looked around the room for any possible source of the bark. “You guys heard that too right?”

Felix chuckled and placed the box he held behind his back on the dining room table. “Why don’t you take a look?” A smirk was on the boy’s face. He seemed excited, but nervous as well.

Changbin pulled back each flap of the box, but was interrupted by a fluffy, brown, black, and white creature, jumping onto him. He caught it in his arms, holding it close to his chest.

“Whose is she?” Changbin asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

“ _ He _ ,” Felix emphasized, “is yours.” The sentence sounded so simple yet foreign, Changbin almost thought his best friend was speaking another language.

“He- He’s mine?” Streams of salty tears slowly made their way down his cheek. “Are you sure? Is this real? Mom can we really keep him?” The words were hardly understandable, but his mother could understand him.

“Of course we can keep him. Felix said he noticed how much you wanted one while you guys were at the mall, and asked me the next day while you were asleep if we can get you one. This was all his idea.”

Changbin turned around to face Felix. The younger was timidly gazing at the brown box that was used to hold the puppy. He rubbed his left arm anxiously, scared to look Changbin in the eye.

“Do you like him Binnie?” Felix  asked quietly. He didn’t see Changbin put the dog back in the box, and instead only felt lips pressed against his own. Sparks flew and time stopped. It felt like an eternity until he heard someone clear their voice, not so subtly.

Changbin pulled back slowly, gently holding Felix’s hands in his own.

“I’ll take that as your way of saying you love him.”

Changbin rolled his eyes and pecked Felix’s lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE YALLS


	6. First Magic Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!

It’s been a week since Changbin and Felix started dating, and today was the day Changbin was to start his witch training.

“Are you ready?” His mother asked him.

They were both currently in the basement, surrounded by symbols and ancient writing. The two of them stood opposite of each other in front of a large cauldron and a large book.

“The first thing I’m going to teach you is a revival spell. You never know when you’re going to need it.”

Changbin nodded his head, which his mother took as go ahead.

She walked to her table that sat in the back corner of the room. The table was organized, separating books and potions, but what caught Changbin’s eye was a little box in the middle of it. His mother picked up the small box and opened it to reveal a bird. There was nothing wrong with it; at least that’s what Changbin could see, but he could see a slash mark on its beak.

His mother gently picked up the bird, as if she was trying not to disturb its sleep. That was when he realized; the bird wasn’t asleep or awake.

“I found the poor thing in our back yard a few days ago. I thought maybe for our first lesson, we could bring him back to life.” She looked at the bird sweetly, almost as if she was familiar with it.

“How do we do it?” Changbin asked cautiously.

“I want you to hold out both your hands.” Changbin complied. “Now, I want you to repeat after me.” She spoke an old cant, probably originally written by their family ancestors.

When they finished speaking, a bright light shone throughout the room, almost blinding. His mother, during this time, placed the bird in Changbin’s hands. It felt cold at first, lifeless, but then he felt something twitch. And then again, and again, until he could feel the bird’s heart start beating once again, and then suddenly, the light stopped.

“Great work,” his mother said, patting his back. “He’s alive again.”

In his hands was a beautiful blue jay, bouncing around and chirping as if it didn’t just come back from the after-life.

“Welcome back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


	7. Sick Him Orange Jerry!

It’s been a month since Changbin has started witch training, and he’s doing pretty well. He’s already mastered two techniques, necromancy and telekinesis. Mastered is a very generous term to describe his telekinesis abilities, but for the most part he can revive plants and animals pretty well. You couldn’t tell that it was even dead in the first place.

Things were going pretty well now, but the only problem is, Felix doesn’t know Changbin is a witch. To Changbin, Felix never needs to know.

Changbin woke up the next morning to the same goblin that terrorized him once before. The creature bounced around the bedroom creating a ruckus, while he ran away from Changbin’s familiar, Bernese Mountain puppy.

“Sick him Orange Jerry!”

The dog, while still a puppy, had lots of energy and at those words decided to unleash his wrath on the goblin. The small black, orange, and white dog hunted down the evil creature, chasing him to every part of the room.

The poor goblin never stood a chance against such a fierce and majestic beast. Oh how he tried and tried to hide, but the ferocious puppy wouldn’t stop until the goblin was taken down.

Finally, the opportunity came. Orange Jerry sat on the edge of the bed, while the goblin was crouched in front of the dog, prepared for anything. His arms, out to the side. His face, serious. They stared intently into each other’s eyes, waiting for the opponent to make the first move. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, while Changbin watched, cheering on his fluffy friend.

Changbin decided to take this opportunity to help his dog with the match by screaming, “I love you Felix!”

The goblin shot up. His arms fell to his sides, while his mouth and eyes were left wide open. “You wha-“ He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, because before he knew it, a walking fluff ball launched itself onto the foul creature, pinning him down to the floor.

Screams by the goblin soon turned into giggles as the dog starting licking his face affectionately. “Uncle! Uncle!”

Changbin couldn’t help the tears that fell out of his eyes, and once Felix saw, he (gently) pushed Orange Jerry off of him to go calm his crying boyfriend.

“Binnie are you okay?” He said, prying the elder’s hands from his face. Felix was shocked, but relieved to see that his boyfriend wasn’t crying sad tears, but happy ones.

“I’m fine,” he laughed out between breaths. “That was just too funny.”

Felix pouted, pulling away from his boyfriend. “You’re so mean to me,” he huffed.

Changbin lightly hit the younger’s shoulder. “Oh shut it you big baby. Now come here and let me kiss the pout off your lips.”

That quickly got Felix’s attention. “Okay.”


	8. I’ve Turned Into A Monster

They normally don’t walk Orange Jerry in the woods, but Felix wouldn’t stop bothering Changbin about it, saying that it’s so mysterious that they  _ have _ to go.

There was a little back and forth on whether it was a good idea or not, but in the end Changbin thought to himself “what could go wrong.”

So now here they are, in the woods surrounded by trees ranging from twenty to a hundred years old. The oak growing tall over their heads, blocking out the sun, but leaving large plots open to sunlight. 

Things were going well, until Orange Jerry suddenly stopped moving. He wasn’t hurt; he just froze in his spot, and readied himself.

“What’s wrong boy?” Changbin asked. “Did you hear something?”

Orange Jerry just started circling around Changbin and Felix, assuming defense position.

“Hey Changbin, I’m not liking this.” He tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s hand. “Maybe we should head back.”

That was when suddenly, they heard a twig snap from behind them.

The three of them whipped around to see a man come running at them with a knife. The man was roughed up. Clothes tattered, blood on his arms, and a hollow look in his eyes.

Changbin looked to Felix, telling him to run, but the boy was frozen in his place, too afraid to move. Orange Jerry broke free from his leash and began running at the man with the knife.

He couldn’t think. The world around Changbin became dizzying. He needed to act. He had to. Now. Do something.

Changbin tossed up his hand with his palm facing the man. He shouted a blood-curdling scream, sending the knife wielding man flying into a tree. The wind around them whooshed violently; sending leaves everywhere and breaking branches.

When he was sure that the man was no longer a threat, he immediately looked to his side to make sure Felix was okay, but he wasn’t. He was shaking. His eyes were filled with fear as tears threatened to spill, while his mouth hung wide open.

“Felix…  Are you okay?”

He didn’t get a response. “Fel-“

“You’re a monster.” It was hardly audible.

Oceans began to fill Changbin’s eyes. “What?’ He whimpered out. “Felix its me-“ He tried to reach out for the younger, but got his hand swatted away.

“You’re a monster,” he repeated, this time louder.

“Felix no. You do-“

“Get away. Get away!” He pushed Changbin to the ground and ran back to the town.

All who remained were an unconscious man, a dog, and a broken hearted monster.

“Felix…”


	9. Thank You Orange Jerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so glad it’s summer. i literally went to bed at 5 am becuase i kept playing plants vs zombies. tf am i doing with my life. n e ways ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

Changbin ran up to his room with Orange Jerry on his tail. He ignored his mother’s calls, asking him what’s wrong, or if he wants to eat.

He slammed his door once Orange Jerry got in the room and tossed himself onto his bed. The puppy lay in his own doggy bed as the older thrashed and screamed into the pillows. He furiously beat up his pillows ignoring how feathers started flying out of them. He didn’t care that tears and snot stained his clothes. He didn’t care that his mother kept screaming outside his bedroom door, demanding that he opens it. He just didn’t care anymore.

It wasn’t until Orange Jerry jumped onto the bed and rested his head on Changbin’s thigh did he start to calm down. The puppy licked his foot, finally getting a smile out of the boy.

His mom finally found the master key to all the bedrooms after almost ten minutes of screaming. She panicked when it all suddenly stopped, fearing for the worst, but she didn’t need to. When she opened the door, she saw the Changbin on his bed, sound asleep surrounded by pillow feathers, and books cluttered around the room. The most notable of the sights, was Orange Jerry wide-awake on top of Changbin. It seemed almost as if he understood the situation, and made it his job to calm down Changbin. Whatever the case, it worked, and Changbin  had finally calmed down.

On her way out of the room, Changbin’s mom made a mental note to buy Orange Jerry some premium brand doggie treats. He deserves them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	10. Blue Jays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp

Changbin went out for the day by himself. He needed some time to forget everything that happened two days ago, so he left Orange Jerry with his mom for the day. He didn’t really have a plan, other than just walking around the neighborhood, so could clear his mind.

Things were pretty quiet. He found some places of the neighborhood he didn’t know existed before, like the little cat hideout on the border of forest and town. It was right next to the famous tower of rock that no one knows how it was formed.

He was on his way home, when he heard what sounded like birds chirping. Normally he’d ignore it, but then he saw large blue bird fly up to him. It seemed familiar, but he wasn’t sure why.

The bird kept flying around him and bothering him to the point where Changbin felt like he had to run away. But it was when he made the decision to run away that the bird stopped flying and sat on the concrete in front of him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, but then it hit him. He did now this bird. He didn’t notice it at first, but when he examined the beak, he saw a slash on it. It was small, but it was there.

“You remember me.”

The bird didn’t reply and instead spread its wings to fly.

Changbin decided to follow the bird. Something told him that he needed help once again, and he did.

Changbin followed it down the street. He ran to keep up with the feathered friend, but he almost knocked over so many people on his way. Curses were thrown at him for nearly hitting them. He’s lucky trees cant talk, because they’d surely give him a verbal beating for the amount of times he ran into them.

Finally, they found the alleyway. It was distinguishable from the rest by its graffiti seen only here. Images of phoenixes and large words that said “rebirth” were painted on the cement walls.

Changbin gulped, but nevertheless followed the bird.

He wasn’t sure what to expect, until he saw small blue jay lying motionless on the concrete.

“You want me to revive him like I did with you don’t you?”

The bird didn’t respond. Changbin didn’t expect him to.

Carefully, he picked up the deceased bird and held it in both his hands. This felt so strange yet so familiar, reviving the dead out in public, rather than in the safety and security of his home.

It didn’t matter though. He recited the ancient verse, careful as he enunciated every word with precision.

He wasn’t focused on the world around him all that mattered was bringing back the bird. He didn’t even realize the tall, caramel skinned, brown haired, freckled, teenage boy stumble into the alley.

Bright white lights shone from the bird that lay in his hands. They swirled and spiraled so elegantly, truly showing off the beauty of rebirth.

In his hand, he felt small twitches. Little beats that got faster, and faster, until chirping emerged from the light, and a beautiful baby blue jay was jumping around in his hand.

Changbin finally felt himself smile again. “Welcome back baby bird. Go back to your family.”

He held his hands up, and the bird took this as its cue to stretch its wings and fly. The larger bird, the one Changbin revived so long ago, looked back and nodded its head as they flew away.

“Bye Bye birdies,” he said while waving. A feeling of accomplishment spread all over his body.

“Binnie?” A voice called out from behind him. It sounded so familiar, that his heart hurt.

Changbin turned around so quickly, that he almost gave himself whiplash. “Felix?”

The younger looked nervous. “You just saved that bird.”

Changbin rubbed the back of his neck, giving an awkward smile. “I guess?”

Silence took over them once again. It was awkward… very awkward.

“I’m sorry,” Felix finally spoke up, “For running away. I was just… scared.”

Changbin didn’t speak. His eyes distant while his body remained present.

“I shouldn’t have run away. I realize now that I made a mistake… Can you forgive me? Binnie?”

Changbin didn’t care anymore. He let his emotions take over, and lunged onto Felix like he before. Their lips connected with fire and passion.

It may be hard now, and it may be hard to understand, but things will get better. Changbin can only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWU


	11. Luckily, We Have A Necromancry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY THIS EPILOGUQ

It’s been a year now since they first started dating. Felix realized that just because Changbin is a witch, that doesn’t make him a bad person. Changbin also learned to forgive Felix for breaking his heart. Their love for each other was just too strong.

Changbin knocked three times on the door of his boyfriend’s house. The place stood with an old coat of peeling red paint, and a lived in look. Changbin held a pot in one hand, while Orange Jerry was attached to a leash held in his other hand.

Felix opened the door, shocked at the sight. “What’s all of this?” He asked.

The elder smirked slightly. “Hold this.” He gave both the pot and Orange Jerry’s leash to Felix. “Just watch.”

Changbin got serious now. His hands hovered over the pot as he concentrated on the task in front of him. The pot began to tremble slightly, but tiny dots of green began to emerge from the brown soil. Soon enough, three orange tulips bloomed right in front of their eyes.

“Do you like them?” Changbin asked, a little nervous.

Felix stood there with his mouth gaping, unable to look away from the vibrant flowers. “I- I love them.” Finally, he made eye contact with Changbin. “And I love you.”

Eyes fluttered shut, and lips met lips.

Things are going to be okay, and if they ever aren’t… well, that’s what we have a necromancer for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp looks like it’s finally over. I hope you guys have enjoyed my story. I turned this in to my class competition thinking i wouldn’t win anything, but surprisingly i got third place. Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying my story. It really means the world to me. i hope i get out of my writers block soon. I hope i come up with new stories you guys will enjoy and update my fics soon. Thank you for sticking with me. I love you all <333333

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
